Early Collection
Early Collection is the facility whereby SOME Paradise Cove users have Merchants and Houses that will deliver payment after a quarter of the payout time. The exact payout is dependant on time passsed but is a linear progression from 25% at 1/4 time to 100% at 'full' time. For example, with Early Collection, the Cart Maker will payout 102,834 after 6 hours, instead of waiting the full 24 hours for the 411,336 payment. History. It seems that PG rolled this out to selected users when they initially installed the game. The criteria for getting Early Collection on installation are not known, it seems to be random. I believed I saw in recent forum posts where PG has said that Early Collection is being discontinued and, as updates are rolled out, users with Early Collection can expect it to go away, only allowing full term collection. Looking back through the forums I can't locate where this was actually noted, so Early Collection may continue in existence for some time to come..... New users can still get Early Collection as I had to restart a cove today and this new cove does have Early Collection!!! But, so far I have run 4 coves and this is the first one that has Early Collection, so the chances of getting Early Collection on your first cove is only 25%.... BUT IT DOES STILL HAPPEN!!!! For the current Android version of the game, you can ID a game with early collection in the version number. A Basic Cove has version string v.3.200004-84,0 4R7RELE An Early Collection Cove has version string v.3.200004-0,0 4R7RELE Advantages of Early Collection. Early Collection allows for : - # Quick boosts to the player's income to enable purchases outside of the standard full term collection cycle. # Enables completion of Limited Time Quests that have a requirement to collect from a merchant more times than can be achieved in the time allocated. For example, the related Driven to Success! quest, once Tony's Wish is unlocked, has a 9 day time limit and a requirement to collect from the Cart Maker 10 times. With early collection, this quest is straightforward, with standard collection this quest is impossible without the expenditure of rubies to enable an earlier collection than the standard 24 hours. Disadvantages of Early Collection. The main disadvantage of Early Collection is that payments are ROUNDED DOWN. For example, Emma's Cottage gives 5 coins at full time, but only gives 1 coin at the earliest collection point. It has the following percentage-time progress: * 0% - Start of accumulation. * 25% - Early Collection available, 1 Coin. * 40% - 2 Coins available. * 60% - 3 Coins available. * 80% - 4 Coins available. * 100% - 5 Coins available. Other disadvantages are : - * You CAN'T TURN IT OFF! :: It is not possible to toggle Early Collection on and off. You either have it or you don't. * You can't tell when full time is! *:: Once the collection spinner starts, it is not possible to tap a merchant and find out how much time is remaining before Full Collection occurs! * THE MIDAS TOUCH! : Once the spinner activates, if you tap the merchant you WILL collect. If you meant to touch the 3 hour collection merchant adjacent to an 8 hour merchant, the 8 hour merchant has the spinner up after 2 hours, and TPC thinks that you've tapped the 8 hour merchant, you'll get the short collection on the 8 hour merchant! * You CAN lose it! : On the phone Cove I had with EC, I didn't do a collection for a day or so (it was actually my wife's phone and, horror of horrors, she wanted to use it as a PHONE!) and when I came back in, Early Collection was no more for this cove! : : Category:Pages of Interest